ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Channel Movies
This is a list of movies shown at one point or another on Canada's Cartoon Classics Channel. List (still being edited) 1001 Arabian Nights A Troll in Central Park The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad The Adventures of Mark Twain The Adventures of the American Rabbit Aladdin Alice In Wonderland All Dogs Go to Heaven An American Tail An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Animalympics Animal Farm The Aristocats Babar: The Movie Bambi Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Bébé's Kids Bedknobs and Broomsticks Beauty and the Beast The Black Cauldron Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) A Boy Named Charlie Brown The Brave Little Toaster The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue BraveStarr: The Movie The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales The Care Bears Movie Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Charlotte's Web The Chipmunk Adventure Cinderella Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island Daffy Duck's Quackbusters The Daydreamer Doug's 1st Movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Dumbo Fantasia Fantasia 2000 The Fantastic Adventures of Unico Felix the Cat: The Movie FernGully: The Last Rainforest FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue The Flight Of Dragons The Fox and the Hound Fun and Fancy Free Gallavants Gay Purr-ee G.I. Joe: The Movie GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound The Great Mouse Detective Gulliver's Travels Hansel and Gretel: An Opera Fantasy Happily Ever After Heathcliff: The Movie Heidi's Song Here Come the Littles Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! The Hobbit I Go Pogo The Iron Giant James and the Giant Peach Jetsons: The Movie The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones Johnny The Giant Killer Journey Back To Oz The Jungle Book Katy The Caterpillar Katy Meets the Aliens Kiki's Delivery Service Lady and the Tramp The Land Before Time The Last Unicorn The Little Mermaid Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie The Lord Of The Rings Mad Monster Party Magic Boy The Magic Voyage Make Mine Music The Man Called Flintstone The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Melody Time Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase The Mouse and His Child Mr. Bug Goes To Town My Little Pony: The Movie My Neighbor Totoro The Nightmare Before Christmas The Nutcracker Prince Oliver & Company Oliver Twist (1975) Once Upon A Forest One Hundred and One Dalmatians The Pagemaster The Pebble and the Penguin Pete's Dragon Peter Pan The Phantom Tollbooth Pinocchio Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night The Point! Pokémon: The First Movie Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw The Prince Of Egypt Quest for Camelot Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer The Rescuers The Rescuers Down Under The Return Of The King Ringing Bell Rock-a-Doodle Rockin' with Judy Jetson Robin Hood Rover Dangerfield Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf Scruffy The Secret of NIMH The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue The Secret World of Og Shinbone Alley Sleeping Beauty The Smurfs and the Magic Flute Snoopy, Come Home Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Space Jam Starchaser: The Legend of Orin The Sword in the Stone The Three Caballeros Thumbelina Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation Tom and Jerry: The Movie Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats The Transformers: The Movie Treasure Island Tubby The Tuba Unico in the Island of Magic The Wacky World of Mother Goose Wakko's Wish The Water Babies Watership Down We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Who Framed Roger Rabbit The Wind in the Willows (1987) Yellow Submarine Yogi's First Christmas Yogi's Great Escape Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce GooseCategory:Movies